092214-RubiAcenia
AC: Rubi plops herself next to Acenia AC: "Hey savior" GT: "Hi Rubi!" Acenia pulls a bookmark out of her hat and marks her place before captchaloguing the book away. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Whatcha reading?" GT: "Oh! Uhm, just keeping up on my magic stuff!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Ahh I see..." Rubi kicks her feet up " i wanted to really thank you for yesterday... if he had my sheet for any longer than he did he mightve tried taking my crown..." GT: "That wouldn't have been good." she frowns. "Honestly, it's kind of upsetting that nobody else wanted to try to get it back." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Yeah I was making it fully known while they were inside that I wanted them with you... but they dont take passive aggressiveness well..." GT: "It's okay. I kind of think it will be fun to do a long-term thing... If they're dependent on us to do all the work, we can strategically leave at some time in the future to make a point to them. If we have to." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Yeah... im kind of taking this like an exercise in leading though... but they dont follow orders unless im there with them like a bunch of blind sheep..." GT: "You have more experience than I have with this. But I think eventually we'll be in the same boat, if I understood right." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Rubi sighs "Sounds like it... speaking of where did slim go to get such an enormous bill?" GT: "Oh! There's a Casino!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "We could probably try to win some money back." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Ah... Rilset says we should just kill the Loan Sharks though? I think? Or 'take care of them'. Whichever." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "He gambled the everything that I don't have..." Rubi gets thoughtful for a moment "or... we rob the casino like an oceans 11 movie!" GT: "Oceans... ?" She tilts her head to the side. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh its a Heist job movie... you know they break into a vault and everything of value?" GT: "Oh... I never really watched movies!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Rubi shakes her head "Ill keep that in mind! still. itd be easier to rob everything in the vault i think" GT: "What vault?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Every casino has a vault with all their goodies in it... its classic casino building 101 GT: "Oh! I've never been! That sounds safe though." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Rubi giggles "heh... safe...vault..." GT: It takes her a few seconds to get it. "Oops! Unintentional." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Rubi giggles again "So have you talked to the new people yet?" GT: "Kinda! They're both Witches! Which is great!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Rubi giggles again... "which witches?... ok no more puns. Yeah I was talking to Sami a bit ago... shes pretty awesome... and a great drawer! she showed me what i would look like as a full fledged sylph of life!" GT: "Oh wow!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I already know what witches look like though!" She smiles. "So I don't need that. What did a Sylph of Life look like? Other than you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "well it was like a long night gown with a hat! but we can change them up apparently..." GT: "Oooh." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "...did they tell you the price of going godtier? GT: "No. But Darmok's been upset about Sami for a while, so I think it's probably bad..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Yeah... i dont think thats it but... you have to kill yourself on a quest bed" GT: "Thats... morbid." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia ponders this for a moment. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "but youre more or less unkillable... unless the death is moral or just... whatever that means" GT: "Why do you have to die to have power?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "The game is apparently really symbolic... it probably has something to do with that..." GT: "Oh?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia pulls another book out of her Sylladex. It looks like a book on Symbology. "Okay, this should be useful." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Hmm?" Rubi looks over at the book GT: "Symbolic, right? Like things mean things? That's a lot of magic too! Like, you use something Red because it means passion, or you use something green for fortune and money." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Ohh... I understand... What does the book say about death and rebirth?" GT: Acenia flips through an Index to pull them up. "It depends how? Like... I guess broadly it's supposed to represent transformation." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "i see... figures it would probably be something like that" GT: "Well, what else would Rebirth be?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia flips to another page, "And death isn't always destructive? Sometimes its about letting go of something." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I don't know if this applies to here, but thats a theme that seems to be agreed on in several of my books." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Transformation and letting things go..." rubi scratches her chin GT: "Or... opposite order. Death and Rebirth. So... Letting things go, then Transforming." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Hrmm... still... if it gives me more power ill gladly off myself to help others..." AC: "Anyway... i wanted to ask... would you be ok with taking control of the group if im unavailable like last time? GT: "Oh! Sure! I... might try to do it passively like pressing Lily to do it. It's her world after all..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Its a good point but id think she'd bring the group around in circles unfortunately... and the more time we spend here the more i feel like were only going to get hurt more..." GT: Acenia sighs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "That's probably true, but she feels left out somehow. Not sure how with everyone dangling off of her, but okay." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Yeah theres no way she should feel left out... maybe i should ease up..." GT: "I don't know if it matters.... She doesn't really learn... But it's probably okay the way it is." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Hmm... I guess we'll figure it out soon enough" GT: Acenia nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Anyway, I'm glad you're real again." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Umm... Real?" GT: "Wait, have you tried?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "The wall said you weren't a real person anymore." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Rubi laughs "I was always a real person. its just a technicality with the sheet." AC: "That said... once i meet up with Doir i plan on asking him about the source code" GT: "Oh!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Right, that's Lily's Dad. Or was her dad." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Think of it as an alternate universe and youll get the basic idea AC: " GT: "I don't really see how computers and codes come into that." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "They're just different Realms, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Hmm... kind of? but switch age groups and backgrounds" GT: "Maybe!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh! I actually... I think I need to look for Thiago!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Go for it! I think im going to start turning slims room into a giant pigstye!" GT: "Sounds fun!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "If you want to chat more later I'll be around! later!" Rubi hops to her feet and goes into slims room. yep shes definately moving stuff around" GT: Acenia waves and brings her other book back out Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧